Often, computer users place utilitarian objects in their field of view near the display screen. Some examples of these useful items include handwritten notes and manufacturer supplied instruction guides that set forth software commands. In addition, as computer users spend countless hours facing their display screens, they often surround their display screens with decorative items that enhance the aesthetic quality of their environment.
Furthermore, in the prior art there exists several devices that allow utilitarian or decorative items to be attached to the computer display device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087 discloses a note/memo board that surrounds a computer display device on three sides. This board attaches to the display housing with angled brackets backed with VELCRO.TM. material that mate with VELCRO.TM. material strips on the sides and top of the display. Unfortunately, however, this note/memo board is out of the field of the user's focus as it mounts to the display device behind the plane of the display screen. Moreover, the amount of utilitarian or decorative items that can be attached to, or written on, this board is confined to the limited surface area of this board.
Under another prior art approach, a frame (such as the screen frame sold under the brand name Screenies) is detachably affixed to more than one side of a display screen. The computer user can then use this frame for utilitarian or decorative purposes. Unfortunately, the limited surface area of this prior art device also provides a limited amount of space for attaching or writing utilitarian or decorative items. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an apparatus that enables a computer user to position a maximum amount of utilitarian and decorative items in her field of view near the display screen.